Wie nie zuvor
by artis.magica
Summary: Weihnachtskalenderwichtelwun sch mit der Vorgabe: Snape bekommt an Weihnachten nach dem Endkampf (den er selbstverständlich überlebt hat) Besuch vom Christkind, weil er nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Das führt natürlich zu Diskussionen. Das Christkind soll zudem einem anderen HP-Charakter ähnlich sehen; ein Hund, eine Feuerzangenbowle und Marzipan spielen ebenfalls eine Rolle.


Auch wenn diese Geschichte der Phantasie entsprungen ist berücksichtige ich, dass es in Großbritannien keine Unterscheidung zwischen Weihnachtsmann und Christkind gibt. Hier in Deutschland im Grunde genommen auch nicht, der Gabenbringer war eigentlich St. Nikolaus, das Christkind kam erst später mit der Reformation ... im eher südlichen Raum Deutschlands, der Schweiz und in Österreich fühlt sich das Christkind wohl, während sich im Rest der Welt wohl der Weihnachtsmann durchgesetzt zu haben scheint. ;o)

Aber genug damit. Um der wunderbaren Vorlage meines Weihnachtswichtels zu entsprechen, habe ich mir die künstlerische Freiheit herausgenommen, aus dem Christkind eine Weihnachtselfe zu machen und den Weihnachtsmann, denjenigen also, der auf der Insel Süßigkeiten und Geschenke in die am Kamin aufgehängten Socken stopft, Father Christmas oder - wer es lieber mag - Santa Claus sein zu lassen.

* * *

**Wie nie zuvor**

Was sollte das denn? Warum musste er jedes Mal wieder an dieser Sitzung teilnehmen? Hatte er nicht schon tausend Mal dargelegt, was er von dem ganzen Trara um Weihnachten hielt?

Er brummte unwillig. Bloße Zeitverschwendung, befand er und haderte mit dem dummen Brauch, der von Dumbledore vor Jahren eingeführt wurde und den McGonagall als – wie sie so schön zu sagen pflegte – wunderbare Tradition eisern aufrecht erhielt.

Jedes Jahr das gleiche Theater so kurz vor Weihnachten und es stellte sich bloß noch die Frage, was Minerva dieses Mal alles dazu einfiel, um diesen Brauch etwas aufzupeppen, wie sie schon angedeutet hatte. Er mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen … aber das musste er ja nicht, denn in weniger als fünf Minuten bekam er es sowieso brühwarm kredenzt.

Snape knallte missmutig die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und während er mit weiten Schritten dem Lehrerzimmer zustrebte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene zusehends. Bei Merlins graugeringeltem Bart, er könnte jetzt gemütlich vor dem Kamin sitzen und ein Buch lesen, neben sich ein Glas des dreiunddreißigjährigen Glendronach, den er sich extra von McNicols hatte kommen lassen oder seine Studien über die Wirkung von blauen Sterntaunadeln in Beilwurztrank vervollständigen.

Auch wenn seine Gedanken momentan Wege gingen, auf die ihm so fix keiner würde folgen wollen, waren seine Sinne hellwach und er nahm gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Schüler wahr, die sich nicht schnell genug in der Nische hinter einem hohen Sockel, auf dem eine blitzeblank gewienerte Rüstung stand, verschwinden konnten, um weiter der äußerst lustvollen Beschäftigung des Busselns zu frönen, bei der Snape - grimmig vor sich hin grummelnd - sie gerade gestört hatte.

Mit einem diebischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und einem leisen Schwung seines Zauberstabes ging er an dem Pärchen vorbei. Das anschließende erschrockene Stöhnen, welches ihm aus der Nische hinterher brandete, sagte ihm, dass sein Zauber seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

„In etwa einer Stunde werden Sie wieder auseinanderkommen", sagte er bissig. „Bis dahin sollten Sie ihr Lippenbekenntnis noch einmal überdenken, meine Herrschaften."

Jetzt fühlte er sich besser … zumindest für den Augenblick.

Ungerührt ging er weiter und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig den Mistelzweig, der ihm in dem Augenblick förmlich auf den Kopf zu wachsen drohte, als er durch den Torbogen vor der Treppe, die ihn zum Lehrerzimmer führen sollte, schritt.

Er blieb eine Sekunde lang stehen und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Dann machte er einen weiten Bogen um dieses Gewächs, das wahrscheinlich wieder einmal von Trelawney in einem Akt akuten Selbstmitleides heraufbeschworen worden war, um die Gelegenheit zu einem Kuss beim Schopfe zu packen, sobald einer unaufmerksam genug war, ihr in die Falle zu gehen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln ging er weiter und fühlte sich bestätigt, als er einen schnellen Schritt hinter sich vernahm.

„Warten Sie doch", wurde er angerufen. Snape machte keine Anstalten, sein Gehtempo zu reduzieren oder sich gar umzuwenden. „Severus, so warten Sie doch auf mich."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem ebensolchen innerlichen Seufzen blieb er schließlich doch stehen. Er würde sie sowieso nicht loskriegen und tröstete sich schließlich damit, dass sie kaum mehr fünfzehn Meter bis zum Lehrerzimmer zurückzulegen hatten.

Trelawneys Schritte kamen näher und mit einem: „Hach, schön, dass Sie mir helfen", trat sie vor ihn hin und drückte ihm, ohne dass er überhaupt eine Chance zur Widerrede hatte, einen Wust von winzigen Pergamentrollen an die Brust.

„Nun halten Sie schon", forderte sie ihn unwirsch auf, als er die Arme noch immer nicht hochnahm, um die Rollen am Herabfallen zu hindern.

„Ich frage mich, weshalb Sie nicht einen Zauber bemühen", sagte er mit dezenter Herablassung und ließ die bunten Papierröllchen mit einem leichten Wink vor sich schweben.

„So ist's besser", sagte er mürrisch und ging weiter. „Ihretwegen kommen wir zu spät." Und Zuspätkommen war etwas, das er verabscheute. Aber was störte das schon dieses verrückte Frauenzimmer.

„Ui, wie grimmig", rief sie und folgte ihm nach. „Sie sollten so kurz vor Weihnachten ein wenig bessere Manieren an den Tag legen."

„Und warum sollte ich das?", fragte er bissig, „Gehe ich wohl sonst zu Weihnachten leer aus?"

Trelawney sah ihn über ihre dicken Brillengläser hinweg in die Augen.

„Ja", sagte sie ernst.

„Jetzt werden Sie nicht kindisch!" Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen und beeilte sich, die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer zu öffnen.

„Ah, Severus, Sibyll, wird Zeit, dass ihr kommt, wir warten ja schon so lange", wurden sie freudig von einer rotbäckigen Minerva McGonagall begrüßt. Zweifelsohne hatte sie schon etwas über Gebühr der Feuerzangenbowle, die dampfend mitten auf dem Konferenztisch stand, zugesprochen.

Snape zog eine Braue in die Höhe und sah auf die große Standuhr neben dem Kamin.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du acht Uhr gesagt hattest …", entgegnete er mit deutlicher Empörung in der Stimme.

„Ja, ja, ja", sagte Minerva mit einem Abwinken. „Wir haben halt schon ein wenig eher angefangen … so setzt euch doch." Sie wies auf die zwei freien Plätze am Tisch und schob jedem ein Glas heißer Bowle hin.

Griesgrämig setzte er sich neben Trelawney, die ihm einen strahlenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie endlich, und zu Snapes Erleichterung, die vielen bunten Papierrollen auf den Tisch kullern ließ.

„Ah, fein", sagte Minerva mit warmem Blick. Sie griff sich das erste Briefchen, öffnete es und rollte es auseinander.

„Ach nein, wie schön", kommentierte sie und gab es an Pomona Sprout weiter, die es mit dem gleichen Vergnügen zu lesen schien.

Snape trommelte gelangweilt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Es kostete ihn reichlich Mühe, den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm bei manchem Begehr - welches Minerva so wohlwollend und warmherzig verkündete - auf der Zunge lag, wieder hinunterzuschlucken.

Nein, dieses Mal würde es ihm gelingen, seinen Mund zu halten. War ihm doch noch ganz genau das Szenario vom letzten Jahr im Kopf, als er sich hatte gehenlassen, seinen Missmut über diesen kindischen Brauch kundzutun. Wie die Furien waren sie auf ihn eingestürmt. Nicht dass er sich nicht zu wehren gewusst hätte, aber mit dem beinahe ausschließlich weiblichen Lehrkörper, angesäuselt und in streitbarer Laune, war definitiv nicht gut Kirschen essen. Nein, um halbwegs ungeschoren davonzukommen, musste er nur stillhalten.

So ging es eine ganze Weile, bis endlich alle Briefe geöffnet waren.

„Hach", Minerva lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. „Wunderbare Weihnachtswünsche … es wird viel Freude machen, sie zu erfüllen."

Sie sah freundlich in die Runde und verteilte die Briefchen unter den Kollegen. Bei Severus hielt sie inne.

„Ich nehme an, es gibt wieder nichts für mich", sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern in der Stimme und setzte theatralisch eine anklagende Miene auf.

„Oh, ganz im Gegenteil", entgegnete sie salbungsvoll und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihre Freude über Snapes aufkeimenden Unwillen zu verbergen. Die Brauen, die sich gerade noch – seiner momentanen Hochstimmung entsprechend – in Richtung Haaransatz begeben hatten, stürzten nun in Richtung Augen, wo sie zwischen denselben eine tiefe Falte gruben.

„Ja", sagte Minerva ungerührt und weidete sich ausgiebig an seinem Leid, bevor sie weitersprach. „Es gibt einen einzigen Wunsch, den ich mit Freude an dich weiterleite, weil er bei dir am besten aufgehoben scheint."

„Und was ist das für ein Wunsch?", fragte er gequält und ärgerte sich maßlos über das verhaltene Grinsen seiner Kollegen, die er allesamt mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte, sodass sie alle sehr geschäftig in den ihnen zugewiesenen Wunschzetteln blätterten.

„Es gibt tatsächlich jemanden, der sich Zaubertrankzutaten wünscht."

„So, gibt es jemanden?", fragte er, seine Ruhe wiedergewinnend. „Ich werde diesem jemand schon helfen …"

„Möchtest du nicht wissen, was das für Zutaten sind, die sich diese Person wünscht?", unterbrach ihn die Schulleiterin lächelnd und reichte ihm das Briefchen.

‚Lieber wäre mir zu erfahren, wer …', dachte er unwillig und warf einen Blick auf das Zettelchen, das Minerva ihm hinhielt. Schon nach dem dritten Anstrich wusste er Bescheid.

„Ach." Zu mehr war er nicht fähig und ließ sich dazu hinreißen, einen großen Schluck von seinem Glas zu nehmen, nur damit niemand auf den Gedanken kam, ihn anzusprechen. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust, und schon gar nicht die Absicht, in die Rolle des weihnachtlichen Wünscheerfüllers zu schlüpfen. Sollten die anderen doch machen, wenn ihnen so viel daran gelegen war.

Heiß und süß rann der Punsch seine Kehle hinab und er hatte den Verdacht, dass nicht nur eine Flasche Rum ihre letzte Ruhe in diesem Gebräu gefunden hatte.

‚Widerlich, dieses Zeug', dachte er und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf den schmucken Teller vor sich, ‚und dann noch diese Marzipankartoffeln, die da überall herumstanden. Bestimmt wieder selbstgemachte von Minerva, mit denen sie ständig angab.'

Minerva musste seinen Blick wohl eingefangen haben, denn er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, hörte er sie auch schon sagen: „Die sind selbstgemacht … nach einem Rezept von meiner Großmutter … die besten in ganz Schottland …" Sie beugte sich vor und raunte ihm über den Tisch zu, als handle es sich um ein Geheimnis: „Sie sind mit einem kräftigen Schuss Single Malt Whisky verfeinert."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsfroh an und als er nicht reagierte, schob sie ihm ein Tellerchen hin.

„Willst du nicht mal kosten?"

„Äh … ja", Snape beugte sich vor und griff sich eine der Leckereien. ‚Auch das noch', dachte er und schob sie sich in den Mund. Furchtbar …

„Sehr gut", log er und pulte mit der Zunge die klebrigen Reste des Naschwerks aus den Zähnen.

Minerva sah ihn ernst über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Nun brich dir bloß keinen dabei ab", fauchte sie.

Wenn er jetzt nicht achtgab, war mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen.

„Nein wirklich", beschwichtigte er sie und zog unschuldig die Brauen hoch. „Sie sind richtig gut, die besten in ganz Schottland …" Und zum Beweis, dass er es ehrlich meinte, griff er noch einmal zu und schob sich mit einem Mal zwei der Köstlichkeiten in den Mund.

Minerva schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wenn du sie so magst, werde ich dir welche einpacken … Es bleiben sicher ein paar übrig, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bestehe darauf", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und nahm grimmig-amüsiert wahr, wie seine Kollegen fleißig nickten und Minerva eifrig die Schälchen mit der Nascherei zuschoben.

„Gut", sagte die Schulleiterin zufrieden, nahm sein Glas, schenkte ihm großzügig nach und griff das vorherige Thema wieder auf: „Dieser Wunsch wird wohl der einzige bleiben, der nicht erfüllt wird. Schließlich weiß man nicht, wozu ein solcher Trank, den man unzweifelhaft aus diesen ganzen Ingredienzien zu brauen beabsichtig, in den Händen von Schülern im Stande sein wird." Sie seufzte theatralisch und prostete Snape mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

‚Wie eine Katze, die im Sahnetopf gelandet ist', dachte der und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das ziemlich schief geriet und sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Augen gehörig verlief.

Zweiundzwanzig Marzipankartoffeln - die zu essen ihn Minerva beständig genötigt hatte - und drei Gläser Feuerzangenbowle später, machte sich Snape auf den Weg zurück in seine Wohnräume, ausgesprochen froh darüber, dem Wünscheerfüllkram halbwegs erfolgreich aus dem Wege gegangen zu sein.

Der Gang hinunter in die Kerker hatte ihm den Kopf ausgelüftet und er betrat einigermaßen aufgeräumt sein Wohnzimmer.

Den Umhang warf er achtlos über die Sofalehne und ignorierte geflissentlich das Päckchen mit den Marzipankartoffeln, das dabei aus seiner Tasche fiel. Er knöpfte den Gehrock auf, nahm die Flasche Whisky, die schon seit Stunden auf ihn wartete, und goss sich ein großes Glas ein.

Erleichert seufzend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

Endlich Ruhe, endlich genießen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand und diesen aufdringlichen Geschmack von Mandeln und süßem Wein aus dem Mund bekommen.

Genüsslich nippte er von dem bernsteinfarbenen Getränk.

Er rekelte sich zufrieden in dem großen Sitzmöbel und griff schließlich nach dem Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch, das seinen Platz dort fand, bevor er sich widerwillig auf den Weg zur alljährlichen und - seiner Meinung nach in höchstem Maße überflüssigen Weihnachtswünscheentziffereu nderfülllehrerkonferenz gemacht hatte.

‚Was soll's, das war erledigt', dachte er, schob ein behagliches ‚Ja, so ist Weihnachten' nach und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck von dem Whisky.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Alkohol, gepaart mit der in den Raum strömenden Wärme des Kaminfeuers, tat seine Wirkung und ließ ihn schläfrig werden. Er nickte ein, das Buch entfiel seinen Händen und landete mit einem dumpfen Rumpeln auf dem Fußboden.

Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es dieses Geräusch war, das ihn unsanft aus Morpheus' Armen riss, jedenfalls legte Snape unwillig die Stirn in Falten und blinzelte in ein gleißend helles Licht, welches ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien.

Sofort war er hellwach.

„Was zum Henker …!", zischte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch irgendetwas schien ihn davon abzuhalten. So sehr er sich auch mühte, es gelang ihm nicht, sich aufzurichten.

Ein Kichern begleitete seine erfolglosen Versuche und sorgte dafür, dass Snape nur noch gereizter wurde.

„Was soll das?", wetterte er, unruhig geworden und im Zweifel, ob nicht doch eine Substanz dem Süßkram oder der Feuerzangenbowle beigemischt war, die seine Bewegungsfreiheit dergestalt einschränkte, dass er sich wie angegurtet vorkam.

„Sei doch nicht so aufgebracht", flötete eine süßliche Stimme. Mit einem Mal erlosch das Licht vor seinen Augen und gab den Blick auf eine Person frei, die ihn arg an Sibyll Trelawney erinnerte.

„Ich soll nicht aufgebracht sein", knurrte Snape und sein Blick flog zur Tür, von der er annahm, dass sie offenstehen müsse. Keiner käme sonst an seinem Zauber vorbei … durch die Tür … in sein Reich!

Doch die Tür war verschlossen.

„Wie kommen Sie überhaupt in meine Wohnung?", schnappte er erbost und versuchte erneut, aus dem Sessel zu kommen.

Die Person vor ihm lächelte gespreizt. „Ich komme doch nicht durch die Tür", sagte sie belustigt. „Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen."

„Hä?", fauchte Snape. „Was muss ich wissen? Und seit wann duzen wir uns?"

Die Person vor ihm tat beleidigt.

„Du hast es also vergessen", stellte sie gekränkt fest und blinzelte eine silberne Träne weg.

Snape rollte genervt die Augen und sah sich das Weibsbild genauer an. Nach einem Moment des stillschweigenden Taxierens, kam er zu der Gewissheit, dass er wohl doch seine schrullige Kollegin vor sich hatte – nur ohne ihre absonderlichen Ketten und Tücher und die hässliche Hornbrille … sie sah in dem Fummel, den sie jetzt trug, eigentlich ganz manierlich aus … wenn nur nicht diese albernen goldenen Locken wären, die sie immer wieder voller Eitelkeit schüttelte.

Seine Laune sank auf einen Tiefpunkt, von dem er gedacht hatte, ihn niemals erreichen zu können. Sie machten sich also einen Spaß … aber nicht mit ihm!

„Trelawney", donnerte er, „wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, dann machen Sie mich sofort los und verschwinden auf der Stelle." Der Blick, den er ihr dabei schenkte, hätte eine Armee zur Umkehr bewegt. „Und dann treten Sie mir nie mehr wieder unter die Augen!"

Die Person vor ihm riss erschrocken die Augen auf, doch dann … lächelte sie.

„Ich glaube, du kommst nicht darauf, wer ich bin."

„Richtig", giftete Snape, „denn ich habe mich wohl gründlich in Ihnen getäuscht. Und wenn ich Sie in die Finger kriege, dreh ich Ihnen den Hals um und allen anderen auch, die Sie angestiftet haben."

Wieder ein mildes Lächeln, das ihn noch höher auf die Palme trieb, auf welcher er ohnehin schon ziemlich weit oben saß.

„Pass auf", flötete sie, „ich gebe dir einen Hinweis."

„Ich will keinen Hinweis!", sagte er drohend und schickte ein unmissverständlich böses und sehr lautes „MACHEN SIE MICH LOS!" hinterher.

„Erst, wenn du nicht mehr so rumschreist." Sie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der schmalen Brust.

„In meiner Wohnung schrei ich so laut und so oft ich will!"

„Aber nicht an Weihnachten!"

Für einen Moment starrte er sie sprachlos an. Dann begann er zu lachen.

„Aber nicht an Weihnachten?", wiederholte er amüsiert. „Was ist da wohl anders als an jedem anderen Tag des Jahres, außer vielleicht, dass man endlich seine Ruhe hat, weil alle Welt in trauter Zusammenkunft sentimentale Lieder trällert und sich über unnützes Zeug freut, das man unter einen Baum gelegt hat."

„Himmel, bist du aber mies drauf", sagte das Wesen und ging zum Kamin, um kurz darauf eine riesige rote Socke an seinem Sims aufzuhängen.

„Was soll das denn?", kam die entsetzte Reaktion.

„Es ist Weihnachten und wo sollen wir Elfen denn sonst die Süßigkeiten verstecken?"

„Wie wär's mit auf den Tisch legen … der Einfachheit halber. Am Kamin schmilzt das ganze Zeug vor dem Feuer zusammen und versaut nur den Fußboden … schöne Schweinerei."

Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand und machte sich ans Dekorieren seiner Wohnung.

„Machen Sie das weg da!", rief er fassungslos, doch sie fuhr unbekümmert fort.

„So ist's fein", sagte sie zufrieden, als sie fertig war und ihr Werk mit leuchtenden Augen begutachtete.

Angewidert starrte Snape auf die blinkenden Eisblumen an den hohen Fenstern, die Schneegirlanden, welche die Wände zierten und auf die Sträußchen und Büschelchen aus Tannenzweigen, garniert mit bunten Blättern, Pilzen und glänzenden Kugeln … nicht zu vergessen der Mistelzweig genau über der Eingangstüre.

In Snape regte sich übelste Mordlust und es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, nicht laut loszuschreien.

„Jetzt können die Geschenke kommen", säuselte sie und fragte ihn unvermittelt: „Hast du vielleicht einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„Ja", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und die Augen des wunderlichen Wesens begannen hoffnungsvoll zu leuchten. „Meine Ruhe und die sofort!"

„Die sollst du haben", sagte sie lächelnd, „aber jetzt noch nicht."

Sie setzte sich auf eine der Armlehnen des riesigen Sessels, in dem er gefangen war und längst aufgegeben hatte, sich gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln zu wehren.

„Weißt du", sagte sie in freundlichem Plauderton, „du bist schon ein besonders schwerer Fall. Alle Jahre haben wir Weihnachtselfen uns geweigert, dich zu besuchen und das nicht nur, weil du nicht an Weihnachten und seinen Zauber glaubst." Sie drehte verlegen einen Zipfel ihres Kleides in den Händen. „Dieses Jahr aber kommen wir nicht mehr darum herum, sagt Santa, nach allem, was du geleistet hast …"

Snape seufzte resigniert. Jetzt band ihm diese selbsternannte Weihnachtselfe auch noch eine Unterhaltung ans Bein, auf die er wahrlich gerne verzichten konnte.

„Ich bin nicht scharf auf eine Belohnung", sagte er pampig.

Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand und fuhr fort: „Santa meinte, wenn wir uns nicht einig würden, müsste er eine von uns bestimmen. Nun ja … wir haben dann gelost und ich hab dich dann erwischt." Sie sah ihn treuherzig an.

Snape legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Braue in die Höhe und sah sie ungerührt an.

„Nein", fragte er kalt, „Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa allen Ernstes, dass ich Ihnen diesen hanebüchenen Unsinn abkaufe?"

„Das ist kein Unsinn!", rief sie empört.

„Was soll mich davon überzeugen, dass Sie sich keinen Scherz mit mir erlauben, Trelawney?"

„Warum nennst du mich ständig Trelawney?", fragte sie eingeschnappt. „Mein Name ist Angel. Und es ist kein Scherz, wir haben wirklich ausgelost, wer dich besuchen soll."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Angel … dümmer ging's wohl nicht mehr.

„Das glaub ich Ihnen gerne", knurrte er. „Wer hat übrigens den Zauber erfunden, der mich hier festhält?"

Die angebliche Weihnachtselfe lächelte ihn an.

„Ein ganz wundervoller Zauber, nicht wahr? Wir haben lange daran herumgetüftelt."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", brummte Snape und nahm sich fest vor, Minerva gehörig die Brille zu putzen, wenn er ihr das nächste Mal begegnete.

Jetzt aber musste er eine andere Strategie entwickeln, um diese nervige Person loszubekommen. Und wenn er erst frei war, dann gnade ihr Gott …

„Gut", sagte er und zwang seiner Stimme einen sachlichen Ton auf, „Sie sind also durch den Kamin gekommen."

Angels Augen blitzten voller Freude.

„Du erinnerst dich", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände.

„Und warum bist du nicht voller Ruß und hast dir nicht die Füße verbrannt?"

Sie sah ihn freundlich an und raunte ihm zu: „Ich kann zaubern, weißt du?"

„Ach was", kam es nüchtern aus dem Sessel.

„Hoppla", kicherte sie, „ich vergesse hin und wieder, dass es Menschen auf der Welt gibt, die beinahe sind wie wir."

‚Ein Eimer', dachte Snape, ‚eine Million Galleonen für einen Eimer …'

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr sie plappernd fort. „Ich bin hier, um dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, den du schon so lange hast."

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ich habe einen Wunsch?"

„Ja, einen sehnlichsten Weihnachtswunsch." Sie senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich weiß, es ist viele Jahre her, aber es ist der letzte Wunsch, den du aufgeschrieben hast. Und dass er dir nie erfüllt wurde, lag wohl an unserem Unvermögen, sich mit dir auseinanderzusetzen."

„Diese Erkenntnis gefällt mir", sagte er zynisch, „und ich darf wohl sicher davon ausgehen, dass dieses Unvermögen dazu geführt hat, mich an diesen Sessel zu fesseln."

Sie nickte zustimmend und zwinkerte ihn an.

„Ich weiß, du wirst mir verzeihen."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", sagte er unfreundlich.

Sie überging seine letzte Bemerkung mit einem süßen Lächeln und entblößte eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne, bei deren Anblick sich Snape auf höchst unangenehme Weise an Gilderoy Lockhardt erinnert fühlte.

„Nun", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „weißt du noch, was du aufgeschrieben hast?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so etwas getan zu haben."

„Natürlich hast du das", rief sie amüsiert. „Dass ihr Menschen aber auch so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis habt, wenn ihr einmal erwachsen seid."

„Ach", Snape zog die Brauen hoch, „dann war es ein Kinderwunsch."

Sie lachte ihn an.

„Ja, ja", rief sie begeistert, „dein sehnlichster Wunsch, den wir zu unserem Leidwesen nicht erfüllt haben. Vielleicht bist du deswegen so …" Sie hielt erschrocken inne und sah ihn vorsichtig an.

„Dass ich ein so schwerer Fall bin, dass ihr mich schon nicht besuchen kommen wolltet, als ich noch ein Kind war, nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment", sagte Snape mit verhaltenem Lachen.

Angel starrte ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und Snape nahm ihre Überraschung äußerst wohlwollend zur Kenntnis.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du endlich verschwindest und mir meine Ruhe lässt?", fragte er mit gespielter Nachsicht. „Ich wäre auch gewiss nicht sauer, wenn ihr in Zukunft meinen Kamin auslassen würdet, hab ihr doch in dieser Nacht so viel anderes zu tun." Seine Stimme troff geradezu vor Verständnis.

Einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde auf sein Angebot eingehen. Doch dann schüttelte sie ihre goldenen Locken und lachte ihn an.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", rief sie. „Erst, wenn du mir sagst, was dein sehnlichster Weihnachtswunsch war … damals, als du noch geglaubt hast …"

Snape seufzte innerlich auf.

Er würde diese Person wohl nie loswerden, wenn er sich weiterhin sträubte. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, aber er würde wohl nicht umhin kommen, seinen albernen Wunsch zu äußern.

„Es war ein Hund", knurrte er, beinahe so wie eine wütende Bulldogge.

„Ah", Angel klatsche begeistert in die Hände, „ja, ja, ein Hund." Sie sah ihn an. „Ein großer oder ein kleiner?"

Snape zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", brummte er.

„Ein großer oder ein kleiner?", beharrte sie.

In Snape regte sich Misstrauen.

„Ich brauche keinen Hund, weder einen kleinen noch einen großen, klar?"

„Ja, ja", beschwichtigte sie ihn, „ein großer oder ein kleiner?"

„Bei Merlins Bart, ein GROßER", rief er entnervt, „ein rießengroßer …! Zufrieden?"

„Fein", sagte sie.

„Wie ‚fein'?", fragte er und hob die Brauen wieder. „Weiter nichts?"

„Ja."

„Aha", machte er. „Und dafür das ganze Theater."

„Nein."

Himmel, diese Person raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv.

„Und warum hast du es dir anders überlegt und wolltest du ihn nicht mehr?", fragte sie leise.

Woher … Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Weil ich herausgefunden habe, was aus einem großen schwarzen Hund alles herausbrechen kann", sagte er schließlich.

„Und das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem du aufgehört hast zu glauben", flüsterte sie.

Mit einem Schlag schien Snape weit weg …

„Ja", sagte er nur und ein melancholisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er griff nach seinem Glas … He, er konnte sich auf einmal wieder bewegen.

Erstaunt sah er sich um.

Alles war wie immer. Keine albernen Girlanden am Fenster, keine Strickstrümpfe für Schokokram, nur das sanfte Kerzenlicht und das leise Prasseln des Kaminholzes, welches vom Feuer gierig aufgefressen wurde. Gemütlichkeit und Ruhe, ganz so, wie er es sich wünschte.

Sein Buch war zu Boden gefallen; das Geräusch, das es dabei gemacht hatte, musste ihn wohl geweckt haben …

Er beugte sich nieder und hob es auf.

‚Blöder Traum', dachte er und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Doch vorsichtshalber vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass alles in seinem Zimmer am richtigen Platz stand und lehnte sich dann ehrlich erleichtert zurück in seinen Lieblingssessel.

Es war wohl doch zu viel des süßen Punsches gewesen, der ihm in den Kopf gestiegen war.

Er schlug das Buch auf und begann erneut zu lesen.

So sehr er sich auch mühte, sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren, so entnervt musste er feststellen, dass sich ein kleiner frecher Gedanke immer wieder in sein Hirn schob.

Schließlich gab er auf … Also gut, warum gönnte er Minerva nicht ihre Freude. Warum sollte er nicht - ausnahmsweise versteht sich - doch diesen einen Wunsch erfüllen.

Mit einem Mal lachte er auf. Wie kam er nur auf das schmale Brett? Nein, nein, Severus Snape erfüllte keine Wünsche, das kam ja überhaupt nicht in Frage. Energisch spülte er diesen empörenden Gedanken mit der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas hinunter und spürte mit Genugtuung dem wärmenden Gefühl nach, das dieser Glendronach auf seinem Weg in seinen Magen hinterließ, bis sein Blick auf den Mistelzweig über der Tür fiel …

Für einen Augenblick wallte gewaltiger Ärger in ihm auf und jagte seinen Puls in ungeahnte Höhen. Doch nur für einen winzigen Moment, dann machte dieses Gefühl einem anderen Platz. Er gab es sich selbst gegenüber nur ungern zu, aber ein klitzekleines Bisschen interessierte es ihn schon, welcher Schüler sich Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank … einen Liebestrank wünschte. Er nestelte das Briefchen aus der Hosentasche, in die er es vor Stunden unachtsam gestopft hatte, strich es glatt und begann zu lesen …

~ ENDE ~


End file.
